And 123
by LalSoong1687
Summary: Tom and B'Elanna deal with their daughter's diagnosis of Asperger's.  Third story in a trilogy; sequel to ABC.
1. Chapter 1

**And 123**

**A Star Trek: Voyager Story**

By Lal Soong

"Good morning and welcome to another addition of a Briefing With Neelix," the image of Neelix said on a small viewscreen. "Today I would like to congratulate Lieutenants Baxter and Nicholetti on the birth of their third son. I know you guys were hoping for a daughter this time around, but maybe the fourth time's the charm in this case." The Talaxian paused for effect. "Since we now have fifteen children aboard Voyager, I believe it is prudent that we begin a formal educational system. Seven of the children are old enough to enter school, and I'd like to offer to become their teacher..."

"B'Elanna!" Tom said, turning away from the small viewscreen in the direction of the bedroom he shared with his wife. She came to the door, holding their one year old daughter, Delta, who was clad only in a diaper. "Neelix has this bright idea that he can teach our children." Curiously, B'Elanna approached her husband and listened to Neelix' briefing for a couple of minutes. The Talaxian was laying out his ideas on how and what to teach the children. B'Elanna handed their youngest daughter to Tom. "Let him," she said. "If he thinks he has the time. I certainly don't. I have to get ready for engineering duty." She walked away from them, heading back toward the bedroom. "You'll watch the kids for the next couple of hours, won't you?"

"Sure, why not? I wanted to finish a Briefing With Neelix anyway."

B'Elanna stuck her head back out the door. "Don't forget to feed them."

Tom held Delta up toward his face. "Would I forget to feed you?" he asked her and she giggled at the tone of his voice.

A couple minutes later, Sierra stepped out of the bedroom she shared with Delta and still appearing half asleep, sat down at the small table set next to the replicator. B'Elanna came back out of her room, now wearing her uniform and breezing by Sierra, ruffled her daughter's hair. Toward the door, she paused to order, "feed her."

"Yes, ma'am," Tom replied, walking over to the replicator to order enough for all of them. He had enough replicator rations saved up to pass on yesterday's leftovers. He set Delta on the floor. "Go wake up your brother."

Giggling, Delta ran into her big brother's room.

Tom turned his attention to his other daughter. "Sierra, what would you like for breakfast?" Sierra shrugged, not meeting his gaze. "How about scrambled, toast and a glass of orange juice."

"Ok," she said, wiping the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"Captain, you asked to see me," Neelix said as he stepped into her ready room. Although he addressed her in a questioning tone, he knew full well why she'd called him in here. The captain never missed an episode of his show.

She waved toward her sofa. " Neelix, let's have a seat." Once they were comfortable, she addressed the issue on her mind. " I watched your briefing this morning. Although I think what you're proposing is a noble idea, I do have some concerns."

"Captain, these children know me well. I've watched them grow up, changed their diapers, fed them their meals, and read them many a bedtime story. They're comfortable with me."

"I agree with what you're saying, but becoming their teacher entails a lot more than just babysitting them. When will you find the time to make out their lesson plans? How will you grade their work? Evaluate their progress? You've already taken on so many responsibilities. While you've done a remarkable job keeping this crew functional, I think even you have your limits."

Neelix did not want to admit he had any boundaries. That would mean letting the children down.

"Who could better serve as their teacher?" he challenged her.

"Neelix, I have no doubts that you have the ability to become a great teacher." Neelix studied the pained look on Janeway's face. She wanted to give in to him, didn't she? "When would you find the time to fit it in?"

"How about if I write up a proposal, explaining the type of school I have in mind. If you decide to enlist someone else as teacher, I will abide your orders."

Janeway nodded. "Fair enough."

Stepping out of his quarters to head for the bridge, Tom met up with Harry in the corridor. "Harry, did you see a Briefing With Neelix this morning?" he asked his friend.

Harry rolled his eyes and Tom knew he was about to get an earful. "Some parts three or four times," Harry replied. "Seven kept rewinding the recording, afraid she'd missed some pertinent detail. Now I think the education of our daughter is important too, but I'm not so sure Neelix is the one I want teaching her."

"Come on. It wouldn't be so bad. We've both let him babysit our children and they've turned out all right so far." Tom couldn't believe he needed to defend Neelix to Harry. The Talaxian was the most well-intentioned crew member aboard Voyager. It was because of Seven, of course. She'd put the idea inside Harry's head. "He can't be that terrible an influence on them."

"You obviously haven't tasted some of Naomi Wildman's cooking," Harry said and both men laughed.

They stepped onto the turbolift and Tom gave the command to take them to the bridge. "You know that's not what I meant," Tom said. "Jeremy and Sierra love Neelix. Delta..." He shrugged. "She's warming up to him. What about Annika? She must love her time in Neelix' daycare, being with the other children."

"She does. She's a very lively child." Harry smiled and Tom knew his friend was warming up to the idea.

"Why haven't you and Seven had another baby yet?" Tom asked just as the turbolift doors opened up on the bridge.

"I'll leave the large family up to you and B'Elanna, Tom. Annika's more than a handful for Seven and I." Harry wore a smirk as he made his way to his station.

"Hello, Susie," Neelix greeted as he entered sickbay, holding a small package. Lieutenant Nicholetti was cradling her infant son. "How is our newest member of the crew?"

Smiling down at the sleeping boy, Susan replied, "I think he's doing just fine."

"Have you chosen a name yet?" Holding out a finger, Neelix playfully slipped it through the newborn's tiny hand. "Hiya fella," he said, barely above a whisper.

"We've decided on Clarence after Walter's father." Noticing the package Neelix clutched to his chest, Susan pointed to it. "What's that?"

"Oh." Neelix felt his cheeks go flush as he handed the gift to the mother. "It's a little something for the baby. The computer databanks say it's customary to give gifts when the first baby arrives, but I think every child deserves a welcoming gift when they enter the new world...no matter how many big brothers he has."

"Neelix, I'm sure it's lovely. Thank you."

The Talaxian wanted to ask her to open the gift, but the Doctor chose that moment to step out of the office to check on his patients. After the EMH finished scanning both of them, he informed Susan, "All looks well. You can safely return to your quarters when Walter finishes his current shift. I'd like to see both of you again in one week for a check up."

"Thank you, Doctor," Susan barely managed to utter before he came around the biobed to speak with Neelix.

"I hear you're submitting a proposal to the captain to become the ship's schoolteacher."

"The children need a proper education," Neelix responded defensively. Why was the Doctor making a big deal about this? When we return to the Alpha Quadrant, they will want to start careers."

The newborn let out a weak cry. "Please, you're disturbing the baby," Susan said.

Placing a hand across the Talaxian's shoulder, the Doctor ushered Neelix across the room and in a low voice said, "So you feel that you're the most qualified to teach them? You've lived your entire life in the Delta Quadrant. How do you plan to teach them adequate social skills to help them succeed in the Alpha Quadrant?

"I believe some things like courtesy and respect are universally accepted traits." Neelix argued.

"How much can you really teach them?"

"I finished schooling on my homeworld, and I have lots of practical experience. I'm a well traveled man. I've been exposed to numerous cultures, from entering into trade negotiations to helping maintain peace between Voyager and alien races we encounter. I've learned many customs and understand the vast differences between belief systems. I would take that into consideration when teaching each of the children. I'm a quick study and I have a lot I can share with the children. I suppose you think you'd be better qualified."

"Why yes. My matrix consists of the combined knowledge of over three hundred Starfleet medical doctors. My vast databanks...and infallible memory, I might add...would aid me in enriching the children's studies and thus increase their future potential. And like yourself, I am well versed in a multitude of cultures from both the Alpha and the Delta Quadrants."

"While that is very impressive, I believe I can safely say not all the children will jump at the chance to begin their medical training."

"I wouldn't expect to find budding interns inside any of them. Of course, if they chose to follow in my footsteps..." He allowed himself a smug grin. "I'm merely suggesting that I could offer them a broader education. And since I require no sleep, I could devote more time to lesson planning."

"Unless there's a medical emergency." Neelix clenched his fists and slapped his thighs to prevent himself from punching the Doctor. It would do no good anyway, since the Doctor was a hologram and could not be harmed by physical abuse. "May the best man win!" he exclaimed and turning on his heals, left sickbay.

Neelix worked on his proposal for Janeway throughout the day. Stirring each of the lunch dishes in one hand while holding his data padd in the other, he utilized every possible moment. He paced in between needing to tend to each recipe. It helped him think. He would divide the children into three age groups. Naomi and Jeremy were the oldest and had already learned basic reading and math skills. They would benefit from a program that included science and history. He placed Andrew and Paige in the second group. Both at six, they were ready for reading and counting. Sierra, Annika and Nicholas made up the last group. They still needed to develop social skills and prepare for years of schooling. He was concerned about Sierra's shyness and although he didn't include it in his proposal, he felt that Seven smothered Annika too much. The poor girl needed to learn how to function independently of her mother. He would allow the three youngest school- age children more time to adjust and to finish tasks until they were ready for first-grade studies.

Paris and Kim were the first to arrive for lunch and while he dished out the green pasta, Neelix explained a little more about what he had in mind for their children's schooling. "Your girls are barely five-years old, so I thought it would be best to give them a chance to get used to the idea of going to school before I attempt to teach them to read. It'll help them develop their social skills. I read about an old Earth program known as 'beginnergarten' from the computer archives. Under this program, they would learn but at a pace they could handle easier. It would make the transition less stressful for them."

"Sounds good to me," Tom said as he brought his plate up to his nose. "I won't ask about the preparation that went into this."

Harry gave his friend a knowing look before turning back to Neelix. "Annika is ready for school, isn't she? I hope we're not trying to rush her. If you think she should wait six months...a year..."

"She needs a teacher who can dedicate his time to her education...all the children do. I only hope I'm the right one for the job. You don't think the Doctor would be a better choice, do you?"

"The Doc!" Tom exclaimed. "He'd bore the children into home sickness inside a week. Don't worry, Neelix. I'm sure everyone would rather have you teaching their children than the Doctor."

They stepped out of the way, as other crew members arrived for their lunches, and sat down to attempt to eat.

Naomi stepped up to the counter, followed by her mother. "Hello, Uncle Neelix," she said. "Mom tells me that you want to become our teacher."

Glancing at Samantha before responding to the oldest of his would-be pupils, Neelix sought out any sign of approval. Samantha smiled reassuringly at him and suddenly he missed their late-night talks over his latest coffee substitute more than he'd realized. Why had they stopped? Because Naomi grew too old to tuck in at night?

"Neelix?" Naomi said in a somewhat alarmed tone.

Forcing himself to look back at the child, he realized his glance at her mother had been more like a hard stare. Get control of yourself! he chastised himself. "Ah, yes Naomi. I would very much like to become your teacher. Would you like that?"

She shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about going to school before. I suppose it would be all right."

Neelix handed each of them a plate and served out their lunches, trying to behave naturally. Yet to himself, he admitted that Naomi's nonchalant attitude had flustered him. If the oldest among the children was not receptive to a formal school, how would the others react to the idea?

"Good luck, Neelix," Samantha said before escorting her daughter to an empty table in the center of the room.

Neelix continued to mentally work on his proposal as he served the pasta and other side dishes. Lunch ended in a blur as his mind was not in the mess hall.

Working on the proposal while washing the lunch dishes proved more difficult. Once, had had to dig his padd out of the soapy water and he appreciated their water-proof design. He outlined the first few lesson plans for each of the children and explained what he expected from each child during the coming months. Once he was satisfied, he left the mess hall to deliver the proposal to the captain. Hopefully, the Doctor hadn't already gotten to her.

"Captain," Seven of Nine said, entering Janeway's Ready Room, "permission to speak with you freely." She had not sounded the annunciator as she had learned long ago was proper etiquette. However, noticing the strained expression on her former Borg officer, Janeway didn't chastise her.

Setting down her coffee, Janeway gestured for Seven to sit beside her on the sofa. "What is it, Seven?" she asked. "You look troubled."

Seven took the offered spot next to the captain, relaxing comfortably into the cushion. For a long time after being unassimilated, she had insisted on always standing. Now, sitting had finally become a natural part of her routine. "It is Neelix' proposal to formally teach our children. He wishes to place my daughter in a special program known as beginnergarten. I do not understand. Annika is not a stupid child. She reached all the milestones well within the range considered normal. There is no reason for her to be treated as a special case."

"I'm sure you're right. Annika will do well in school. Neelix has all the children's best interest at heart, but I will speak with him about this special program."

"Thank you, captain."

The annunciator sounded and after Janeway invited him in, Neelix stepped inside, holding a data padd. "Sorry, I didn't realize ...I..." Neelix floundered.

"Do not concern yourself with the intrusion," Seven said as she stood. "I was finished."

Janeway watched as Seven walked passed Neelix and noticed how coolly the young mother eyed the Talaxian. If she appointed Neelix as schoolteacher, how much friction would rise among the crew over his teaching methods? Of course, Seven could be the exception and with time, could herself grow to accept Neelix as her daughter's teacher. I have to keep an open mind, Janeway reminded herself as she smiled at her chef, ambassador and would-be teacher.

"Neelix," she said, "did you finish the proposal already?"

Stepping toward her with the padd held out to her, Neelix replied, "I've been working on it all day."

"Word has gotten out about...some...of your proposal. Seven is concerned about a special program you're planning to implement for her daughter."

"Not just her daughter, Sierra and Nicholas as well. The three of them are a bit young and I feel they should be allowed to ease their way gradually into their school career. It is no reflection on their overall potential. Indeed, I firmly believe this program will increase their later successes." He paused to take a deep breath. "I want you to know how important becoming their schoolteacher is to me. I care very deeply for the children."

Janeway accepted the padd. "I will never question your loyalty to any member of this crew, above all the children."

"I sense a 'but', captain."

"But...this is a tremendous responsibility you wish to undertake. Perhaps if you were willing to delegate a portion of your other responsibilities, I'd feel better."

"Ah, I could ask for volunteers to help serve meals."

Janeway's serious expression lightened into a smile. "That's a start." She tapped the data padd. "I'll review this and let you know as soon as I decide."

"Thank you." Neelix headed toward the exit only to turn back as the door swished open. "Captain, has the Doctor contacted you about this?"

"No. Don't tell me he's your competition!" Visions of the Doctor having to stop class to perform emergency surgery ran through her head. The Doctor was not a logical choice for obvious reasons. "I need to have a talk with our resident EMH."

After Neelix left, Janeway read straight through his proposal. She then, carrying the data padd, stepped out onto the bridge to speak with her first officer.

Chakotay vacated her chair and took his own beside her. She handed the padd to him. "Give Neelix' proposal a quick read and tell me honestly what you think."

After about three minutes, he looked back at her and said, "He wants to place the three younger children in what amounts to a playschool. I don't suppose I'd be jumping to the wrong conclusion if I guessed that Seven's visit earlier had something to do with this."

"It did," she admitted. "I'm inclined to believe that Neelix' program proposal would be in the best interest of the children. What really worries me is whether or not Neelix will live up to the obligation."

"He's proven himself time and again." Studying the captain, Chakotay realized, "that's why you're concerned: you think the chef's finally bitten off more than he can chew."

"Am I being too much of a mother hen?"

"Cluck-cluck."

"If I may intervene," Tuvok said from behind them and they turned to face the tactical officer. "Perhaps, you should consider implementing Neelix' plan, but allowing another to instruct the children."

"You, Tuvok?" Janeway responded, trying not to grin at her most-serious officer.

Suddenly gaining an interest in the conversation, Paris swivelled in his seat at the helm to study Tuvok as he explained his logic.

"As a Vulcan, I require far less sleep than Mr. Neelix. My Vulcan discipline would also grant me the necessary patients to deal with school-age children."

"And when would you find time for your bridge duties?"

"I am not opposed to gamma shift bridge duty. Indeed, I find the customary quiet preferable."

"Looks like Neelix isn't the only one with a little competition, Harry," Tom said with a smirk, glancing at his friend. Everyone knew that Harry liked to brag about his command duties during the gamma shift.

Harry didn't seem to find the comment particularly funny, though the rest of the bridge crew did.

"Sorry, Tuvok," Janeway said once her laughter had subsided. "I've decided to give Neelix the chance to prove himself." She stood. "Commander, if you think you can handle the bridge crew. I think I'll go tell our new schoolteacher the good news."

"Neelix, need any help with anything?" Samantha Wildman asked as she approached the kitchen counter.

The Talaxian glanced up from the stew he was vigorously stirring to peer into her almond-shaped eyes. She was wearing her hair down and Neelix preferred it to the customary bun she sported while on duty. She looked younger, prettier this way, he thought.

"Sure," he replied, his voice groggy from his suddenly dry throat.

There was still a full hour before he would begin serving dinner and Neelix had all the hot dishes either baking or stewing. Only the leola root tossed salad was left to prepare. Yet, he could tell by Samantha's eagerness that she wished to speak with him. Undoubtedly, it had something to do with his proposal.

"Ah, I've been meaning to give this kitchen a thorough cleaning." He let out a nervous laugh. Why did he feel so uncomfortable around her? They'd been friends now for years. Certainly, she was not here to harangue him, even if she didn't approve of his idea to teach her daughter. Act normal, Neelix, he chastised himself. "If you don't mind, you can start emptying all the cupboards and wiping down the shelves."

Samantha came around to the other side of the counter and began methodically performing the task. Waiting for her to speak, Neelix nervously altered between wiping down the counters and stirring the stew. He'd always gotten along so well with Samantha, having formed a strong bond with her through her daughter. Although he often watched (and enjoyed) the younger kids, tucked them in and read them bedtime stories, while their parents were on duty, Neelix missed his nightly visits to the Wildman quarters. He hadn't just looked forward to wishing Naomi a good night. He had to admit that the frequent late-night chats with her mother had been a pleasure he dearly missed. Now, even as well as he'd come to know Samantha Wildman, he wondered whether she doubted he would make a competent teacher. He honestly didn't know.

"Neelix," she finally said, "I've been discussing the school with the other parents and I agreed to speak with you for the group."

She is going to reprehend me! He thought. They both paused their activities and turned toward one another, Samantha rising from a crouched position. "Ah, yeah," Neelix said, ringing his wash cloth.

"Oh, it's nothing bad. We wanted to let you know how much we appreciate your willingness to dedicate so much of your time to the children."

"I'm relieved to hear that." To emphasize this, he released his hold on the rag, tossing it on the counter. "It's just that...well...I'm not sure Seven is as confident in my abilities as you are. She paid the captain a visit today, undoubtedly to complain about the program I have planned for her daughter...and for Sierra and Nicholas, I'd like to add."

Samantha reached out a hand to gently squeeze Neelix' arm and a warm sensation crawled down his chest to his lower abdomen. What is happening here? Neelix tried to find his voice, to ask Samantha what she really wanted from him. She still had a husband back home in the Alpha Quadrant...but they'd been separated for so many years.

The captain walked through the door interrupting them, and with embarrassment, Neelix and Samantha turned away from one another. Still, it took some effort for the Talaxian to quiet his nether regions and acknowledge the captain's arrival...and he so wanted to hear from her. After a moment...that seemed so long to him, Neelix walked around the kitchen area. "Captain," he said. "Have you reached a decision?"

Smiling warmly at him, she replied, "yes, I have. Dust off the chalkboards, Mr. Neelix. I expect school to start one week from today at oh-nine hundred hours."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Samantha said, leaning across the counter. "I have to go tell Naomi, help her pick out some new outfits." She came around the counter and without pausing, walked toward the door. "Thanks for letting me help."

"Well," the captain said, looking as stunned as her new teacher. "I suppose I better leave you, too, so you can finalize your lesson plans. Good luck, Neelix." She squeezed him gently on the arm before turning on her heel and following Samantha's path.

As he watched the captain go, Neelix thought about how both women had touched him in the same way and yet Samantha's touch had affected him so very differently. Why am I allowing this to happen now? he berated himself. I'm supposed to be thinking of the children!

"Good morning, Voyager," Neelix said, peering into the camera. "Welcome to another segment of A Briefing With Neelix. As I'm sure all of you know, I will soon be teaching the older children in Holodeck 2. I know I will have to dedicate a great deal of my time and effort into the children, as they deserve, and because of that I've decided to stop recording this program five days a week." With a grin and a wave of his hand, he explained, "Don't worry, I'm not giving up entirely on the adults of Voyager. Your morale and general well being are still very important to me. I will continue to record new segments of A Briefing With Neelix in its new weekly format." "Now with that said, let's move on to today's briefing..."

Tom turned away from the small viewscreen to look at his wife, who was sitting in a rocker with Delta, trying to put the squirming child's shoes on. "Well, looks like it's official," he commented.

"Good," B'Elanna replied. "The kids can use more structure in their lives."

Sierra walked into the room carrying a data padd and a stick from one of Jeremy's games. Sitting down in the middle of the floor, she began tapping the stick against the padd...three taps pause...three taps pause...

Suddenly a creature about the size of a pig, but with long brown fur came barreling out of Jeremy's room followed by a winged creature that looked like a cross between a bird and a miniature pterodactyl. The bird-thing was attacking the other animal. Jeremy emerged from his room, shouting, "No, Draek!" as he tried to grab the creature, its tail feathers slipping through his fingers. Finally, nearly colliding into his sister, he caught Draek. His other pet bounded into the safety of his parents' room.

With a scowl, B'Elanna jumped out of her chair and handed Delta to Tom as she ran into their room to shoo the beast back out.

And all this time, Sierra continued tapping the stick against the data padd as though nothing were happening around her...three taps pause...three taps pause.

"Jeremy keep your pets under control from now on or..." Tom said as B'Elanna returned from their bedroom, the furry pig-like creature squirming in her arms.

"Tom, we can't just drop them off somewhere. Who would take care of them outside their natural environment?"

"Don't worry, this won't happen again," Jeremy said in a pleading tone. "I promise!" He paused until he noticed his parents' expressions softening. "I'll put Draek back in his cage and come back with Grunt's leash." He left, holding the winged-creature securely in his arms.

Three taps pause...three taps pause.

"Sierra please!" Tom snapped.

Their five-year old child dropped the stick and clutching her hands into a fist, let out a high- pitched scream. Then remaining on the floor, she picked up the stick and resumed her incessant tapping.

"Oh, they need structure, all right," Tom agreed, as he bent down to snatch the padd and stick from Sierra.

Delta giggled, being turned upside down. Sierra screamed. So did B'Elanna.

"I called this meeting to order so we can discuss our future on board this starship," nine-year old Naomi Wildman said to the group at lunchtime. She was the oldest among them, having been born three years before Jeremy Paris, though rapid aging had given him a mind and body three years older than his actual age. "I love Neelix, and I'm sure all of you do, too. He's been more than a babysitter to us; he's our friend and our protector. He's convinced Captain Janeway that we need a regular school and We should have something to say about how it's run ."

"I think it will be all right for Neelix to teach us," Jeremy responded. "I would like him to be our regular teacher." His rapid aging shortly after birth had been due to a temporal flux brought on by alien wishing stones. His parents were relieved that he had aged normally ever since.

"I want to give him a chance," Naomi said in agreement. "He's a wonderful storyteller. But how will he be as our teacher? Andrew?" She turned toward the boy across from Jeremy.

"Why not?" the six-year old son of Walter Baxter and Susan Nicholetti said. "He can read and write, so he can teach us that."

"He read me Cinderella," Paige, also six, spoke up. "I can sound out some of the words already."

"True. He already taught me how to read three years ago."

"Me too," Jeremy seconded. "He's good at babysitting me and my sister. All of us. I don't see why teaching us would be that much harder. And he's a whole lot less boring than the Doctor trying to teach us about mitosis." He didn't even pronounce the word correctly, though Naomi was the only one among them who realized it.

"Agreed," Naomi said, thinking back to some of her own experiences with the well-intentioned doctor.

Beside Jeremy, his sister Sierra, clutched the hand of Annika Kim. The two five-year old girls had been born only days apart. Sierra was as shy as her brother was outgoing. Neither offered anything to the conversation, despite prodding from the older children. Maybe Neelix can help them open up more, Naomi thought.

From across the mess hall, Neelix eyed the children curiously and approached Tom and B'Elanna's table. "What do you suppose they're saying about the idea of Teacher Neelix?"

"I wouldn't worry, Neelix," Tom responded. "The children love you. They're probably delighted they'll get to spend more time with you."

As B'Elanna cut Delta's foods into bite-sized pieces, she added to the conversation. "Just be patient with yourself and the children. They're at different levels of development. Naomi and Jeremy are ready for some science and history." She slid the plate over to her impatient daughter. "With the others, you'll probably want to stick with the basics, reading and math."

"And I've already covered that in my proposal to Captain Janeway."

"Oh, then I think you'll do just fine."

Neelix continued to scrutinize the group of seven children. "Do you think Nicholas Baxter is old enough to start school?"

"He's four and a half," Tom acknowledged. "I don't see why not. But go easy on him for a while."

Neelix nodded. "I better go over my lesson plans one more time. School starts tomorrow morning." He excused himself and returning to the kitchen, retrieved his lesson plans. Despite the captain's confidence in him, he wondered if he would be ready on time...if he would ever be ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Neelix went to bed early that night in hopes of starting the first day of school well rested. His nerves had other plans, however, and after an hour, he finally got up to take a mild sedative. Although he soon fell asleep afterward, his anxiety traversed his dreams.

"You want to teach my children?" the image of Tom Paris said with a laugh. "What makes you think you're good enough?"

"But you said I...I..."

Tom tilted his head back and roared with laughter. "A cook should know when he's bitten off more than he can chew."

He saw Seven coming at him with the perfunctory strides of a Borg. "You want to take my only child and shape her into your image, make her your drone. I will not comply."

"It's nothing like that. I swear!"

Then Walter Baxter was standing next to him. "My three sons deserve better than you for a teacher. I'd rather the Doctor lecture them about mitosis than you teaching them to count."

Then all the parents appeared in his room at once, each of them accusing, demanding, their words overlapping one another. Neelix covered his ears, buffering himself against the onslaught. "No, no! The children like me. I'll teach them everything they need to know. They'll grow up to be fine adults."

None of the parents were listening to his words of reassurance. They were too intent on seeing another fill the position.

His alarm rang and Neelix slowly drifted toward wakefulness. As he felt his pillow and his bed sheets, he opened his eyes and realized he was alone in his quarters. And he had exactly two hours before he was expected to instruct the first class. That gave him just enough time to get ready and make breakfast for the crew. He untangled himself from his covers, got out of bed, and let out a heavy sigh. "Might as well start this day."

He grabbed his personal data padd and made a list of everything he needed to bring with him. If he forgot anything on his first day, it would surely be his last.

"What's for breakfast today, Neelix?" Chakotay asked with a grin as he came up to the counter with Captain Janeway.

"Western-style omelets, sausage patties, and buttermilk biscuits," Neelix replied. He was actually proud that he'd managed to prepare a full meal in such a short time. " The vegetables we had left in storage go perfectly with the eggs we collected on our last away mission." He did not bother to explain that the so-called sausage patties were made from ground vegetables and grains. They did not slaughter animals for the crew's enjoyment. Even the children were aware of this. Still, it was better to pretend that the patties actually contained meat.

"I'm sure it's delectable," Janeway said, sharing her first officer's grin.

"What's so funny?" the Talaxian asked, studying their plates.

"It's just that you don't normally wear your apron wrong side out," Chakotay told him and he and the captain could no longer resist breaking out into laughter.

"Oh..." Unable to hide his embarrassment, Neelix ripped his apron off and came around to the other side of the counter. "Maybe you were right, captain. I am trying to take on more responsibilities than one person can handle. The children deserve a teacher without his attention divided. I can't be planning out the dinner menu and giving a math lesson at the same time."

"Neelix, you're very nervous," the captain observed. "I was too the first time I took command. A room full of children is no less demanding than a ship's crew. Despite any reservations I expressed, you owe it to the children to try before backing out on them. And you know who my other two volunteers are. Do you really want to subject the children to learning how to diagnose every known ailment or the logic behind the need for daily meditation? Granted, they are both well intentioned, but we are talking about teaching young children. Who will best teach them the essentials?"

"Besides," Chakotay said after taking a bite of the omelet, "It'll do you some good to get out of the kitchen." This brought him and the captain into further gales of laughter.

Neelix shook his head, not sure why his cooking was still a subject for amusement among the crew. "I won't give up for the children's sake. Now if you will excuse me, I see a few adults who currently need my services." He went to check on other crew members to see if they needed refills of the latest coffee substitute.

All seven of the school-age children were seated in the classroom made from Holodeck Two when Neelix stepped inside the room at 9:02 am. Late on my first day, he mused as he took his position in front of the chalkboard. He studied their faces and saw that they were as anxious as he was. They were not going to dismiss him for being two minutes late.

"Good morning class," he said cheerfully, leaning his palms against the desk for support. "During the past few days, I've been doing a lot of reading about customary classrooms and I've read that it's normal practice for the teacher and students to introduce themselves to one another on the first day. It helps break the ice, as Captain Janeway might say. But...since everyone already knows one another, we'll have to think of a more creative way to ease our way into a comfortable zone." Neelix sighed heavily.

"Why don't we play a game of show and tell?" Naomi Wildman suggested. "We can each have a turn at bringing up a favorite holoimage and telling everyone about it."

The other children agreed enthusiastically, so Neelix allowed the class to participate in the ancient kindergarten ritual. Naomi went first, since it was her idea and she brought up the image of a character known as Taran. "Taran is a character from a twentieth-century fantasy series," Naomi explained. "He comes from a country called Prydain. In the beginning, he was just a poor assistant pig keeper, but later he become a valued aide to The High King Math after rescuing Prince Gwydion.. Together, Taran and his friends, Princess Eilonway, Flfleweddur Flam, Rhun, Doli, Kaw, Gurigi and Llyan, wandered the lands of Prydain in search of adventure and to destroy Lord Arawn, the villain of the story." As she spoke their names, Naomi had the computer bring up an image of each character.

Nicholas told about Flutter, a character Naomi had adored when she was younger. She had outgrown him now, but listened politely as the younger child spoke of his enthusiasm for the holoseries. As a group, the children seemed to find Jeremy Paris' slides of his menagerie of pets the most interesting. Unfortunately, his sister refused to show anything and this troubled Neelix. I will have to make a special effort to coax her out of her shell, he realized.

Soon the children were relaxed enough to begin their studies. He divided the children into three groups and instructed them on their assignments from the youngest to the oldest. By the time each of them were finished with their first assignment, it was time for Neelix to escort them to the mess hall for lunch.

"I should make you my teacher's assistant," he jokingly told Naomi as they lined up for lunch. Megan Delaney had graciously offered to reheat the leftover food he'd prepared for yesterday's dinner for today's lunch. She was now serving it.

"I will accept the duty with honors," Naomi replied in a voice that sounded much older than her years.

Neelix' smile waned as he silently contemplated what would or wouldn't be appropriate for a nine-year old. Was he wrong to even make such a suggestion? Did he really need something else to worry about on top of making lesson plans? Suddenly, he felt queasy to his stomach. He wasn't sure even he could eat his own cooking right now.

"Excuse me," he said, stepping away from the counter to sit down at the closest table. He would have to approach Samantha, of course, if he was really going to follow through with this idea. After the tension between them yesterday, how would he react upon seeing her again? He could not act on his impulses. Samantha Wildman was a married woman! Yet she had last seen her husband more than ten years ago. Even knowing Samantha was alive, her husband could not be faulted for getting on with his life and seeking out another relationship. So why was Samantha still holding on to the idea of a reunion?

A moment later, the captain walked through the door, carrying an empty thermos and spotted him. Suddenly Neelix' thoughts raced back to his teaching career. What would the captain do once she found out he'd already singled out Naomi as his pet student?

"Neelix, how was your first morning of school?" she asked, sitting across from him. She set the thermos aside. Apparently, she was using her coffee vice as an excuse to leave the bridge and come talk with him.

"It went well," he replied. He hoped she couldn't tell how uncomfortable he felt. "The children are eager to learn." Their attention turned toward the children, who were scrambling for chairs so they could all eat at the same table on the far end of the mess hall.

"They get along wonderfully," Janeway said. "You must take great pleasure from being their teacher."

"I do. Thank you for allowing me the privilege, Captain. Now, would you like me to fill up that thermos or are you just carrying it around as an ornament?"

"Please, fill it to the top, Neelix. I must admit I actually like your latest coffee substitute."

As Neelix stepped into the kitchen and began filling the container, his gaze wandered back to the children. Naomi's stare met his and she smiled nervously at him. Was she regretting having accepted the offer as much as he was regretting having made it?

Once all the children were again seated in the holodeck classroom, Neelix leaned against his desk prepared to instruct them on the afternoon's lessons...or so he thought. His gaze again fell on Naomi and he forgot the lessons he'd carefully planned out yesterday.

"Neelix," Jeremy said, jarring the Talaxian out of his daze. "Before we went to lunch, you said you had a reading assignment for Naomi and I."

"Oh yes, of course." He retrieved his data padd from atop his desk and after punching a few buttons, he said, "I have uploaded a copy to each of your padds." he suddenly felt hot although the ship's climate control had not changed. Did he really think he could succeed as their teacher?

He turned toward his youngest group of students. Nicholas was playing with some action figures he'd snuck into class, probably in his pockets. I'll have to take them away for a while, Neelix thought, if I expect any concentration from him. Sierra and Annika were huddled together. Their teacher watched as Annika patted Sierra on the shoulder and whispered into her ear. How did he expect to help Sierra feel more comfortable? Did he expect he could play ship's counselor as well?

Approaching them, he sat down in the chair across from them, his bulk leaning over the small seat. He snatched the toys away from Nicholas, telling the boy he could have them back after class. Then, he turned toward the girls. "Sierra," he said softly. "I know how difficult it is to deal with changes in your life. You don't need to be afraid, though. Uncle Neelix is here to help you."

"She says she doesn't want to go to school!" Annika said, emphatically pushing Sierra's data padd toward their teacher. "She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to!"

"Annika, I know you're just trying to protect your friend, but I'm afraid it isn't very practical for Sierra to remain a baby for the rest of her life." With less force than Annika, he pushed the data padd back toward Sierra.

Paige and Andrew chose that moment to get out of their seats and Paige began tugging on Neelix' shirt sleeve. "Uncle Neelix," she whined. "What are me and Andrew s'posed to be doing?"

Turning toward Paige, Neelix was about to assure her that he would be over to their table in a few moments to instruct them. Sierra took the diversion as an opportunity to start crying.

"No school for Sierra," Annika chimed.

"Give me back my toys!" Nicholas cried. "I'm telling my Daddy!"

Suddenly, Neelix felt a headache coming on. Babysitting had been much easier. He'd never had seven of the children at once and before, it had always been in a setting where playing was the only objective.

Naomi set down her padd and came over to them, taking Paige by the hand. "This isn't how we treat our teacher," she said sternly. She placed her free hand on Nicholas' shoulder. "Quiet!" Sierra fell silent, although tears were still streaming down her face. After she was sure she had everyone's attention, Naomi addressed the group. "Now, we must show Neelix some cooperation. This is as new to him as it is to us. We talked about this and we agreed to give Neelix a chance as our teacher. Everyone, in your seats and await your turn. Neelix can only instruct us one group at a time. The little ones need his undivided attention right now."

Reluctantly, Paige and Andrew returned to their seats. Once they were settled, albeit impatiently, Neelix returned his attention to his youngest charges. "Sierra, Annika."

"And me!" Nicholas exclaimed, not wanting to be forgotten.

"And Nicholas, too." He reclaimed Sierra's padd and as he brought up a program, he asked, "have either of you ever watched a cartoon?"

"No," both Annika and Nicholas responded.

"Sierra has," Jeremy answered from across the room. "Our dad is really into the old television shows."

Neelix smiled. "Ah good." He placed the data padd in front of the shy child and an educational cartoon for preschoolers began playing on the tiny screen. Sierra did not wipe at the tears on her face, but she stopped crying as the program captured her attention. "Now be good and watch this while I instruct the other children." Neelix stood and walking over to Paige and Andrew, felt as though he'd handled that poorly.

Just get me through this day, he thought, and I promise I'll do better tomorrow.

When Naomi stepped into their quarters, Samantha studied her daughter's behavior with amusement. First, the girl set her data padd down on the small table near the replicator, then she went to the replicator and ordered a hot chocolate..without asking if it was all right to use the credits...and finally, she plopped down on the sofa to enjoy the sweet drink. All of this she did without a word to her mother.

"Well, I expected a blow by blow description from you," Samantha said, putting on a pout in hopes of eliciting a smile from her daughter. It did not. "What has you so deep in thought?"

"I'm worried," Naomi admitted. "Neelix asked me to be his assistant and I'm afraid I'll let him down."

"Oh really." Samantha realized she needed to have a talk with the new teacher right away. "What exactly has he asked you to help him with?"

"I don't know. I suggested that we play a game of show and tell to help everyone feel more comfortable about school. Then at lunch, he asked if I wanted to be his assistant. I thought it sounded like a great idea at the time."

"But now you've had some time to think about it?"

"Yeah. I don't want the other kids to start hating me. What if they think Neelix is treating me special by making me his assistant? But I don't want to hurt Neelix' feelings either. He was so nervous today."

"Let me have a talk with him and I promise we'll have this problem straightened out before school starts tomorrow." Samantha glanced over at her daughter's data padd. "Did he give you any homework?"

"Of course. Some spelling and math."

"You best get to it. When you're finished, we'll have dinner in the mess hall while Neelix and I have a talk."

Tom Paris walked into the mess hall and spotted his family along with Harry, Seven and Annika sitting at the center of the room. As he joined them, he said, "Sorry I'm late. We encountered a heavy asteroid storm. If none of you felt the turbulence, it's because I carefully maneuvered us through them."

"Oh, I felt the turbulence," B'Elanna said, jokingly.

Tom leaned toward her, giving her a peck on the cheek. He looked toward his two oldest children. "So how was the first day of school?"

Sierra shrugged, quiet even toward her father. Tom wished he could get her to open up half as much as her brother.

"It was great!" Jeremy exclaimed. "First, we had a show and tell and I got to show the other kids slides of all my pets. Then after lunch, Neelix gave Naomi and me this funny story about four brothers who built four cities and each married four wives and they each had four pets..."

"I get the picture, Jeremy," Tom said, stopping his son before the boy could continue in such earnest. Deep down, though, he was thrilled that his son enjoyed his first day of school so much. "I'm sure it was a riot."

"I hope the story didn't imply that it's appropriate to have four wives," B'Elanna quipped.

"One can be plenty," Harry said. Beside him, Seven fixed him sternly. "I just meant that I wouldn't want to compromise the quality time that I spend with you, Seven."

"Harry, Harry," Tom said, "you better quit before you get further behind." Just to be on the safe side, he gave his wife a quick squeeze of affection.

"Well, the story was set in an imaginary land," Jeremy said, obviously trying to lessen the tension between the adults. It worked, sending the group into laughter.

"Neelix showed Sierra and me a cartoon," Annika said. Quieting, the adults turned their attention to her. "But Sierra still doesn't want to go to school!"

Tom suddenly felt like he'd been struck in the chest by one of the asteroids he'd so carefully averted. What if Neelix decided that Sierra wasn't quite ready for school? She was so quiet, not like the other children. What if there was something wrong with her?

Harry appeared embarrassed and unsure how to react to his daughter's proclamation. Seven, however, didn't hesitate in reacting to Annika's bold statement. "We do not speak for others," she said. "We are all individuals. Sierra can speak her own mind."

"Can you, honey?" B'Elanna said, clutching her daughter's hand. "Can you tell us what you want?" Her voice measured the same uncertainty that Tom felt.

Wordlessly, Sierra shook her head and folded her small arms across her chest.

"Honestly, she does know how to talk," B'Elanna said, sounding flabbergasted.

What were they going to do? Tom wondered. And why hadn't they done anything about it before now? They had both assumed this was a stage and Sierra would quickly grow out of it. She could talk. She would.

On Tom's other side, Delta noisily played with her food. So unlike her big sister.

"We've all heard her talk," Harry said. "She's just shy."

"Lanna," Tom said. "Let's leave her be for now. Let her eat her lunch. When we get home, we'll get her to open up."

"She talks to me!" Annika exclaimed, raising her arms and shrugging, then smiling sweetly.

Turning red, Harry said, "well, we know you're not shy."

"We'll take care of this," Tom promised B'Elanna and she nodded. "Let's change the subject." He turned to the plate-full of Neelix' latest cuisine, which B'Elanna had set at the table before his arrival. "How's the food?"

From within the kitchen area, Neelix studied all the crew members lounging inside the mess hall. Were they now learning from their children what a fiasco he'd made of their first day at school? He couldn't believe he'd froze when they were looking at him...up to him, even...for instructions. How did he expect to make it through another day, let alone week after week, year after year? He had meals to prepare, crew morale to keep up, and ambassadorial duties. Why had he been so foolish to believe he could handle one more item on his plate?

"Neelix, is something wrong?" Janeway asked, stepping up to the counter.

Forcing himself out of his self-deprecating frenzy, Neelix suddenly realized that he was stirring a large bowl of salad so vigorously that some of the purple and green vegetables had fallen onto the counter. "Ah captain," he said, thinking quickly, "I guess you caught me multi-tasking. I was mentally working on tomorrow's lesson plans." It wasn't completely a lie. He was worrying about how he would perform tomorrow.

"How did your first day of school go?"

"I'm concerned about Sierra Paris. I've never known a child who was as inverted as she is and given who her parents are, I'm totally miffed as to the source of her timidness."

"You mean because she has Klingon genes?"

"Well...yes. What if there's something medically wrong with her?"

"The doctor's always given her routine physicals on schedule. She's never suffered any serious illnesses."

"I know, but maybe her problem isn't something that would show up during a routine examination."

"And maybe her problem is completely emotional," the captain countered. "Neelix when you took on this responsibility, you knew it would involve more than simply teaching the children to read and write."

"I'm not a counselor. I've had no training."

"Are you saying you've changed your mind about being their teacher?"

Inside his mind, Neelix saw the Doctor and Tuvok standing in line, waiting for him to admit defeat. He could not let the children down! "No, not at all."

"Then deal with the problem! Have you ever spent any time alone with Sierra?"

Neelix thought for a moment about the times he'd babysat for Tom and B'Elanna. He'd often watched all three of the Paris children together, but never only one of them. He tried to remember the games he'd played with them and realized that Jeremy, with his zealous for life, had dominated much of the play. "No, captain," Neelix finally replied. "I haven't hardly spent any time with Sierra at all."

"Maybe you should. Sit down with her and share a story with only her." Janeway grasped his arm reassuringly. "You're good with children, Neelix. She'll open up to you." She paused, releasing her hold on him. "And as for pursuing any further medical tests, we should leave that decision up to her parents."

"Ok. Captain, there was one other thing that came up today..."

Before Neelix could finish, he was interrupted by the arrival of Samantha and Naomi. "Neelix, what gave you the bright idea to make my daughter your assistant?" Samantha demanded. Neelix suddenly felt a tightening in his stomach.

"Naomi, how would you like to eat dinner with the captain?" Janeway offered.

Naomi looked from the captain to her mother, looking as though afraid to disappoint either one of them.

"Go on," Samantha encouraged her. "I'll join you once I'm finished talking with Neelix."

"Ok. Go easy on him, Mom." Naomi's words, although meant to help, increased Neelix' dread about discussing her schooling with her mother.

Once Naomi was out of earshot, he said, "I'm sorry for placing this burden on Naomi. I wasn't thinking."

"No, you weren't," Samantha said scornfully. "I've always hoped that Naomi would aspire to do great things and the other children look up to her as the oldest. However, if you turn her into a teacher's pet, they may soon resent her."

"I know, I should treat all the children equally."

Her expression softened. "I can see that you're genuinely contrite. Just tell Naomi that you made a mistake when you made the offer and we'll forget it ever happened."

Crawling into bed, Tom wrapped his arms around his wife. Neither of them were going to get any sleep for a while, he realized. They'd ignored Sierra's problem for too long already, telling themselves that it was a behavior she would soon outgrow. "Do you think we should have the Doctor run some tests on Sierra?" he asked.

"What kind of tests?" she countered.

He wasn't sure. He didn't know whether he hoped the cause of their daughter's problem was medical or psychological. Was one better than the other? "I think we better get the Doctor's advice, but probably we should have her undergo a psych evaluation. Maybe whatever's wrong with her has a cure or a treatment that will make her better."

"I don't understand," B'Elanna said, clenching her hands. "She has Klingon blood in her. We should be dealing with temper tantrums, not this."

"She doesn't get it from my side," Tom said defensively. He gently squeezed her arm, not wanting to fight about something neither of them had any control over. "I mean, the Paris' have always been outspoken people. It would make sense if she were more like her brother."

"Even Delta talks more than Sierra, Tom. I thought behavior was supposed to be learned through observation."

"Usually, but there are some instances when no matter how good the parenting, the child still develops psycho-social problems." Tom knew a little on the subject, because the Doctor had insisted that he study psychology as part of his nurse's training.

"Like what?" B'Elanna asked, alarm in her voice.

Tom felt her growing more tense. Despite his reassurance, he knew that B'Elanna was still worried that she was to blame. What could they have done differently?

"She hardly says anything anymore," B'Elanna told the Doctor as she set her middle child on the biobed. "Do you think she might be going deaf?"

"Let's not jump to any conclusions, shall we?" the Doctor responded.

"Maybe it's some form of autism," Tom suggested.

The Doctor gave his sometimes-nurse an exacerbated look, telling him he should know better without words. When he spoke he did it with a forced smile. "We will rule out possibilities, like deafness, one by one until we reach an accurate diagnosis." He turned toward his young patient, who was sitting still. "At least you're cooperating." He picked up a small instrument and peered into the girl's ears to verify that her eardrums were in tact. "Hmm, hmm. Everything looks fine inside there." Stepping back to her front side, the Doctor ran his finger along her line of sight, trying to get her attention. Sierra did not flinch or even move her eyes to follow his finger.

"It is autism!" Tom exclaimed.

"Mr. Paris!" the Doctor snapped, swivelling to face the father. "You know too much for your own good and not enough for your daughter's."

"How can you tell it's not deafness just by looking in her ears?" B'Elanna asked.

The Doctor stepped toward them waving his arms around their back sides to usher them toward the door. "Please, go fly the ship...tweek the warp conduits. I will page you the moment I find out anything."

B'Elanna tried to speak just before the door opened and the Doctor coaxed her out the door.

"Don't worry; your daughter is in good hands." Now that the parents are out of my hair, the Doctor thought as he turned back toward his young patient, I can work more effectively. He smiled at her, though it went unnoticed. Stepping back up to the biobed, he gently grasped her by the arms. "Let's lie down, please. "The Doctor needs to run a neural scan." Complacently, Sierra allowed him to bring her to a lying down position.

Janeway's annunciator sounded and she beckoned Neelix inside her private quarters.

"Captain, have you got a minute?" he asked as she set a data padd aside. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Pleasure reading," she assured him. "What can I do for you, Neelix?"

Neelix slumped down on the captain's sofa. "I think I can become a great teacher."

"But? Neelix, are you still feeling bad about what happened with Naomi?"

"No, Captain. This is a much bigger problem than my making a misjudgment. I'm concerned about Sierra Paris. I'm coming to you instead of her parents, because quite frankly, I don't know how to talk to them about my concerns. If only this ship had a trained counselor–"

"Since it doesn't, you'll have to do your best to explain to me what you think is the problem."

"We've all assumed that Sierra is a shy little girl. What if her problem is more serious than that? I've watched her during playtime and during mealtimes and she never says much, even when she thinks she's alone with her peers. And there's more...Today when I tried to get her to open up, she brought her hands to her ears and began rocking and screaming. She frightened the other children. She frightened me! I don't think she's ready for school, but how do I tell her parents that without them feeling like I'm telling them that their daughter is stupid?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Is Sierra really sick, Dad?" Jeremy asked as he and his father were walking toward the holodeck.

Tom had thought it a good idea to spend some quality time with his son to help take his mind off his worries about his daughter. Of course, Jeremy would share those worries. "I don't know, son," Tom answered honestly. "The Doctor is examining her now and hopefully, will know something soon."

"She can't go to school, can she?"

The question took Tom by surprise. He had not considered that the Doctor might not be able to treat the cause of his daughter's abnormal behavior.

Urgently, Tom and B'Elanna rushed to sickbay, for the Doctor had just paged them about their daughter. "Did you find out what's wrong with our daughter?" Tom asked as soon as the door swished open onto sickbay.

"Yes, I have," the Doctor replied. Sierra would up to her mother and hugged her by the legs as the Doctor continued. "She has a disease called Ausperger's Syndrom."

"I've never even heard of that!"

"That's because it along with many other brain diseases were genetically eliminated from the Human race nearly two centuries ago. But because Sierra is partially Klingon–."

"Oh so it's my fault," B'Elanna said. "What did you say–brain damage?"

"Not brain damage; a brain disease that causes autistic-like symptoms. There is a cure that will allow your daughter to live a normal, healthy life."

"Great!" Tom exclaimed. "Then why don't we get started with the treatment today?"

"First, I would like your permission to discuss your daughter's condition with the captain."

"Why?"

"Because the treatment to cure your daughter's condition is illegal."

Sitting in the conference room, Tom and B'Elanna and Janeway listened while the Doctor gave a detailed report of Sierra's condition. To their credit, Tom and B'Elanna remained fairly quiet, though anxious, allowing the Doctor to speak.

"Captain, have you ever heard of a technology called genetic resequencing?" the Doctor asked.

"I know that it's illegal by Federation law," the captain replied. "For good reasons, I might add. It's too much like playing God."

"I agree–when it's used to increase someone's intelligence. In Sierra's case, she needs a medical treatment to eradicate a mental disease."

"Correct me if I'm wrong–after all you are the doctor–but isn't this mental disease an inherent part of Sierra's intelligence? Wouldn't correcting her condition enhance her intelligence in some way?"

"Yes, I suppose it would," the Doctor responded.

"Are you saying that my daughter is stupid?" the upset father blurted out. "That nothing can be done to help Sierra?" Reaching her arm out, B'Elanna wrapped it inside Tom's. The gesture calmed him down some.

"Not at all to both question, Mr. Paris," the captain reassured him. "I'm sure that before genetic resequencing was invented, other treatment plans existed."

"Treatments that helped the condition, but did not provide a cure."

"Did this treatment allow patients to live normal lives?"

"A few. Those with mild Ausperger's were often able to adapt to the outside world, although I cannot say that society considered them normal citizens. They managed to live functional, and somewhat productive lives." He looked toward Sierra's parents, sympathy outlining his features. "Sierra's case, I'm afraid, I must classify on the severe end of the scale. She seemed to be developing normally until around twenty-four months when her vocabulary plateaued for a while until months later, it took a nose-dive. She comprehends much of what is happening around her and yet, she is unable to interact appropriately with her surroundings and this is making her more and more frustrated.

"Furthermore, children–and even adults–with Ausperger's do not handle change well. If they are to function as close to normal as possible, they need a daily routine that is not altered once it is established."

"Then we should withdraw her from school immediately!" Tom exclaimed.

The Doctor gritted his teeth. "Actually Mr. Paris, I was about to suggest that once she becomes used to the routine of going to school everyday, she may calm down and be happier knowing what to expect in what order. She will need special tutoring to help her regain much of the speech capability she has lost."

"Doctor, if she needs stability in her life, then you're not really the best person to carry out her therapy," the captain said. "We never know when an emergency will arise and since you said that Sierra couldn't handle disruption–"

"I was going to suggest that since Neelix has already begun teaching the class," the Doctor interrupted, "that I train him in what he needs to know to help Sierra." Janeway nodded in approval. "Meanwhile, I'll continue working on a medical treatment that will meet with Starfleet's–or at least your approval." He turned to Sierra's parents, neither of whom knew what to say at this point. "Your daughter will lead a happy, normal life."

"How close to normal?" Tom asked, afraid to believe that even the Doctor could perform a miracle for his daughter.

"I don't know if I can do this!" Neelix exclaimed after the Doctor had explained the daily therapy Sierra needed.

"I certainly won't be able to do it," the Doctor retorted. "What if a medical emergency arises during the middle of Sierra's therapy. Any deterrence from her schedule could cause a major setback."

"But I'm not trained to provide therapy."

"No one trained you to teach either. I will train you, Neelix. I'm sure that everything will work out fine."

"Yeah, I suppose it will," Neelix agreed, while still sounding a little unsure of himself.

The Doctor walked away from the Talaxian to retrieve a data padd from his desk. He returned to Neelix, handing him the data padd. "You can begin your training by reading this. It will tell you everything you need to know about the causes of Asperger's Syndrome. Tomorrow at 1700 hours, barring any medical emergencies, I will begin training you on how to interact with Sierra."

Neelix read the information the Doctor had given him while preparing dinner and while cleaning and then reread it after changing into pajamas and slipping into his bed. He practically had all the words memorized before falling asleep, but he was uncertain he understood it.

The text began:

Asperger's Syndrome is a Pervasive Developmental Disorder characterized by severe and sustained impairment in social interaction, development of restricted and repetitive patterns of behavior, interests, and activities. These characteristics result in clinically significant impairment in social, occupational, or other important areas of functioning

When Neelix entered sickbay the following day, Tom and B'Elanna were waiting for him along with the Doctor. The Doctor led them into his office where they sat around his desk. Neelix almost felt out of place here. This was Tom and B'Elanna's daughter they were here to talk about. What gave him the right to think he could teach her!

"I'm sure now that you've all read the material on Asperger's Syndrome; you understand the importance of working together to establish a routine for Sierra," the Doctor began. "Once she's used to following a schedule, she will adjust to her surroundings. Any deviation from her routine will confuse and exasperate her."

"How can we possibly avoid any disruptions?" B'Elanna asked. "An emergency can come on any day." She turned toward her husband. "Tom, someone needs to be with Sierra all the time."

Neelix opened his mouth and nearly spoke. He thought about telling them that he could play Sierra's full-time babysitter. He could give up cooking, his ambassadorial duties and the myriad of odd tasks he'd already taken upon himself. He could be Sierra's babysitter, her teacher and her friend. But he knew it wasn't his place her to assume that he was the only solution to Sierra's problem. He would be her teacher; offering more would be an imposition.

"If you would calm down," Tom responded as he grasped his wife's hand to show the understanding his words didn't convey. "Sierra is never left alone."

B'Elanna looked frustrated. Tom had not understood what she had meant. "No, she's never alone, but if we want to establish a routine, then she needs to always be with the same person or people at certain times of the day. How can we make sure that happenings when our duties always take us away?"

Everyone turned to the Doctor, hoping for an answer. "B'Elanna is right,"the Doctor said pensively. "Sierra needs someone she can count on to always be there."

"I'll be that person," B'Elanna vowed.

"B'Elanna!" Tom exclaimed. "We can't run a ship without a chief engineer."

"That is exactly why I gave up the notion of teaching," the Doctor admitted. "Can't interrupt class to perform surgery. There has to be another solution." He turned toward the Talaxian. "Neelix, you haven't contributed anything to this conversation yet. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Perhaps an assistant," Neelix said. He hadn't realized what he was going to say until the words were out. "In the file, it mentioned an assistant who worked with the therapist."

"Great! Now we only need to figure out who could serve as an assistant."

"Why don't we place an opening?" Tom suggested. "Like a want-ad. Anyone interested could apply and then we could conduct interviews.

It sounded like a great idea, Neelix mused. But what if on a ship of only 140 no one wanted the position. Again, he didn't speak up. He didn't want to discourage Sierra's parents. They were worried enough already.

The Doctor nodded at Tom's suggestion. "Neelix, broadcast it on your next "Briefing with Neelix. Now if none of you have any more questions, I have other duties to attend."

"Thanks for your help, Doc," Tom said and got up to leave.

Neelix followed him, while B'Elanna lingered behind. "I'll catch up with you in a minute, Tom," she promised him. Tom stood at the doorway, ready to stay, but B'Elanna waved at him to leave. Once she was alone with the Doctor, B'Elanna said, "Doctor, this isn't ever going to work. I want you to perform the surgery on Sierra."

The Doctor hesitated, surprised by B'Elanna's sudden demand. "You're asking me to go against the captain's orders. I can't do that, I'm sorry."

"If you don't do it, then I will search for someone who will, at every technological world we encounter. This is my daughter we are talking about and I"m not going to just sit back and watch her live an unproductive life."

"Letting a stranger perform surgery on your daughter would only invite greater risk. I understand your concerns, but give this therapy some time and you will see that her life will not be as unproductive as you fear."

B'Elanna sighed and the Doctor thought she was about to cry when she finally spoke again. "I blame myself. If I weren't Klingon–"

"You cannot control what you are. I thought you came to terms with that I long time ago. No one is to blame for Sierra's condition. However, we are all responsible for seeing to her care."

Slowly, B'Elanna nodded, feeling a little more reassured than she had when first entering sickbay.

"Thanks for watching the kids," Tom said as he arrived at Samantha Wildman's quarters. Before he had the word's out, Delta was rushing toward him, exclaiming "Daddy!" He scooped her up.

Jeremy came to stand beside his dad, but remained politely quiet to allow the adults to talk. He was rather grown-up for his age. Sierra remained sitting on the carpet where she had been when Tom first arrived. Naomi was kneeling down toward the younger girl, trying to talk with her.

"It was really no problem," Samantha replied. "Naomi loves having other children around. We should let them get together more often."

Tom smiled. "Maybe we could. Sam, have you ever thought of a career change?"

"What?" Wildman looked at him with confusion.

That evening while eating dinner, Tom and B'Elanna were discussing ideas on the best way to set up Sierra's schedule. Jeremy was listening intently to their conversation and not paying much heed to the food on his plate.

"I think Samantha would make the perfect assistant," Tom said. "I suggested it to her. She was leery at first, but I think I may have convinced her to apply. She's thinking about it. What do you think?"

"Sam's been a good friend," B'Elanna responded with some hesitation in her voice. "I just don't want to impose one someone if they really don't want the job. Sierra's our daughter. Sam has her own daughter to worry about and why should she give up her duties to babysit someone else's child?"

"You're not still thinking about taking on full responsibility yourself, are you?"

Before his mother could answer, Jeremy exclaimed, "I can do it! I can watch Sierra."

His offer was so sincere that his parents couldn't help but smile. It was a moment they had both needed in a tense situation.

"Jeremy, that is sweet of you to offer," Tom said. "But you still need someone to watch after you. I think we need to choose an adult for the job."

"We do need someone who truly cares for Sierra," B'Elanna said, running her fingers through her middle child's hair.

Tom reached out for B'Elanna's hand and Jeremy did the same. Wanting to join in on the family moment, Delta, stood up in her chair and reached her hand across the table. Sierra sat passively in her chair.

Neelix arrived at the holographic classroom fifteen minutes before any of his students. He wanted a few calm minutes to sit at his desk and contemplate what was ahead of him. Tom had paged him while he was in the middle of eating his breakfast to brief him on the schedule they had worked out for Sierra. Of course, its ability to work was contingent on finding an assistant.

Sitting down at his desk, he stared at the seven small empty desks in front of him. How was he going to teach Sierra? It was daunting enough to think about writing out lessons for the other children. She will need more one-on-one time, he thought. How will I give the other children as much as they need on top of that? He needed an assistant and when he broadcasted his next Briefing with Neelix tomorrow morning, he would officially make it known. Of course on a small ship such as this, most everyone would know that he needed an assistant well before then. With that in mind, he was surprised that no one had stopped him on the way to the holodeck to inquire about it. What if no one was interested?

Naomi was the first of the children to arrive and she sat down in the desk closest to him. "Good morning, Neelix," she said. "My mom and I have been talking about your need for an assistant."

Neelix' throat suddenly became so dry that he barely managed a scratchy, "good morning," in response. He had been denying his growing feelings for Samantha Wildman. She had a husband back home that she obviously loved from the way she talked about him. What if she wanted to become his assistant? If he had to work with her on a daily basis, he didn't know that he could keep his feelings from her.

"She doesn't think she'd make a good assistant. I think she's wrong. What do you think Neelix?"

"Well ah–" Before he could answer Andrew Nicholetti entered the classroom and sat down beside Naomi. The other kids soon followed; Sierra arrived in her mother's arms.

"Neelix, you do plan to give Sierra extra time," B'Elanna said, sounding more like an order than a question. "The others don't need your full attention as much as she does."

"I will do my best. Once I have an assistant, she will have all the attention she needs and deserves."

Reluctantly, B'Elanna set her daughter down and Neelix took the girl's hand and led her to the one remaining desk. For a moment, B'Elanna lingered.

"She'll be okay, Mom," Jeremy assured her. "I'll help Neelix look after her."

Finally, B'Elanna stepped out of the holodeck, leaving her daughter's therapy in the Talaxian's hands.

Neelix stood from his desk to address the older children. "Naomi, Jeremy," he said. "I will start the two of you out today working on a math lesson. Computer, activate 'MathNeelix-1a'." Immediately, a holographic blackboard with several equations along with written instructions appeared behind his desk. "I want you to read through this lesson and answer the questions. Since you two are the oldest, I expect that you can manage the lesson while I work with the younger children. If you have any questions, I will help you as soon as possible. Understood?"

"Yes, we understand, Neelix," Naomi responded, not sounding quite as pleasant as when she first arrived. "You need to spend more time with the younger kids, because they don't know how to read yet."

"Yes, that's true. You will help me out by being a big girl, won't you?"

Naomi nodded. "Can Jeremy and I work together?"

Neelix thought about it for a moment. "Sure. This time," he replied, deciding it was a good compromise.

Neelix looked at the rest of his students and wondered how they would feel once they realized he needed to spend more time working with Sierra. Hopefully, he would not go long without an assistant. I won't make it as a teacher without help, he admitted to himself.

"Let's sit down in a circle on the rug," Neelix told all his five- and six-year olds. "We can play a counting game."

"There's no rug," Paige pointed out.

Neelix laughed as he realized the absurdity of his instruction. "Well, we can fix that. Computer, create a rug, three square meters and place it near the window." Along one wall was a window that overlooked a simulated landscape. Neelix thought the sunlight would be good for the children, even though it weren't real.

The computer complied and an area rug appeared. The younger children, all except Sierra, rushed to the rug and sat down. Neelix took Sierra's hand and led her to the rug, sitting down beside her. Before beginning, he hoped Sierra could understand what they were doing. "Sierra, we're going to play a counting game to help you learn your numbers." Neelix touched her chin, getting her to focus on him. "Okay?"

"Okay," she said.

Neelix smiled, suddenly feeling some hope that he could get the child to open up to him.

"What about us?" Nicholas said, sounding affronted. "Aren't you going to ask if it's okay with us?"

Neelix looked from questioning eyes to questioning eyes. They were too young to understand, weren't they? Too young to understand that their teacher's attention had to be divided. "You do want to learn how to count, to add and to subtract, don't you?" Neelix asked of the group. "That's why I offered to become your teacher. Now, Sierra has special needs, so she is going to need a little more attention. She has a disease called Asperger's Syndrome. It's a very rare disease."

"She's weird!" Andrew blurted out.

"She is not!" Anika said in defense. She was sitting on Sierra's other side and placed her arm around Sierra.

"All right, all right," Neelix said waving his arms to silence the children. The day would be wasted before he had the group under control, he feared. "I know this is all new to you and that it's difficult for you to understand why Sierra needs special attention. Let's forget about the counting lesson for now. Maybe today, we should have a lesson in cooperation instead. Andrew, can you tell me what 'cooperation' means?"

"It means–" the boy hesitated. "It means to do as you're told."

"Yes. It also means, letting other people have turns and letting them have what they need and deserve. Now, I am going to do my best to see that all of your needs are met. Soon, hopefully, I will have an assistant and he or she will be able to help me give Sierra the extra attention she needs, so that none of you will feel left out. But for a little while, we are going to have to work on our cooperation. Okay?"

"Okay," the children said as a group. Everyone seemed to relax.

Neelix was pleased to see Sierra nodding.

"Good morning and welcome to another addition of a Briefing with Neelix. Today, I have a special announcement. I'm sure that most of you have heard that I'm looking for an assistant to help me in the classroom. You see, young Sierra Paris has been diagnosed with a rare disease known as Asperger's Syndrome. This disease used to be quite common a few centuries ago, actually, but it was eliminated in humans more than a hundred years ago. The problem is that Sierra is also part Klingon and the disease, although now rare, still exists among Klingons. You can go to the computer databanks to learn more about this condition. To sum it up, Sierra has trouble interacting and talking with other people. She needs a regular routine and lots of attention. That's why I need an assistant; someone who can interact with Sierra while I'm busy teaching the other children. Please, see it in your heart to apply for this position."

By the afternoon, no one had come forward to inquire about the position. As Neelix dismissed his class and went to the mess hall to begin preparing the evening's dinner, he felt dejected. Certainly, he wasn't the only one who cared about the children.

He was nearly finished preparing a Boralian stew with clemect sauce when Samantha walked up to the counter, Naomi in tow. "Need some help?" Samantha asked.

Neelix' heart began racing. Was she actually volunteering to be his assistant? "Yes," he croaked. "What made you finally decide to accept?"

"I was talking about dinner." She lifted her eyebrows as she pointed to the stew that was beginning to boil over.

"Oh no!" Neelix exclaimed and awkwardly grabbed for pot holders to remove the pot from the burner. Naomi chuckled at the minor disaster, then wandered off to talk with Jeremy.

Samantha helped him clean up the stew that had spilled onto the burner, making Neelix feel all the more awkward as other crew members wandered in looking for their dinner. Never faltering, Samantha helped Neelix dish out the stew and hand it out to everyone. She was a strong woman, raising a child on her own, while her husband waited for her thousands of light years away. With that in mind, he worked out in his head what he wanted to say to her before speaking.

"You know, Sam," he began. "I'd say you're pretty brave to raise Naomi all by yourself."

"I have no choice. My husband is back on Ktari." Her words felt like the sting of a Talaxian brute fly. Even though a long separation had past between them, Samantha still had feelings for her husband and hoped to be reunited with him one day.

Neelix did not let his jealousy show. Samantha could never know that he'd developed feelings for her! "And you are doing wonderfully! Naomi is smart and polite and I'm sure she will grow into a fine woman someday."

"And you are still trying to get me to agree to be your assistant."

"You can't fault me for trying." Neelix felt more than the heat from the stew; he wanted to back down, but he wanted Samantha more. Wanted her, he realized, for more than his assistant. Dammit, why couldn't she accept that she'd never see her husband again? Or certainly not before they'd grown old and gray. "You think you wouldn't make a good assistant, don't you?"

Before Samantha could respond, the captain and the first officer entered the mess hall and walked up to them. "Good evening, Neelix," Janeway said. "I hear you're looking for an assistant."

"I'm sorry that I didn't come to you first, Captain," Neelix floundered. "I shouldn't have broadcast the opening–"

"Neelix!" The captain held up a hand to silence him. "It's a good idea. I'm glad you realized that no matter how good you are, you can't do everything."

"I might even apply for the position," Chakotay quipped. "Playing first officer is getting a little old." Janeway fixed him with annoyance and he smiled coyly. "Just kidding. You know I'll never leave your side, Captain."

"With a small crew, I am stretched thin in every department," the captain reminded them. "However, the children are our future. We must look after their interest. Therefore, I will consider a transfer for anyone applying for the position." She nodded in her first officer's direction. "Excluding you, Chakotay."

"Surely engineering can't spare one more person," Samantha said. "We have to keep the ship running or we'll never make it home."

"Lieutenant, need I remind you who Sierra Paris' mother is? I didn't decide to make B'Elanna Torris my engineer on a whim. She is the best, is very resourceful and if you can help her daughter, she will find a way to keep engineering running smoothly without you."

"Well, I suppose I could give it a shot." Samantha turned toward Neelix. "How do I apply for the position?"

"No need," Neelix said, grinning. "You're hired!"

The next morning, Neelix nervously awaited for Samantha to arrive at the holodeck. He'd asked her to come a half hour early, so they would be ready when the children arrived. Even though she was not late, he found himself pacing around his desk, tapping his hand along its top edge.

"Neelix, I'm here," she said as she stepped through the holodeck door.

Of course, he knew without looking from the loud sound the door made as it opened and closed, but there was something about the tone in her voice that helped him relax. "Good," he said, the word coming out in a big sigh. "As my assistant, you can help me with all of the children, but our main concern is little Sierra. I need you to give her all the one-on-one attention she needs when I'm busy instructing the other children."

"I know, Neelix. I understand what I'm here to do. Engineering isn't my only specialty."

Neelix felt himself blush. "And you've done a fine job raising Naomi. So you know how to work with children." He turned toward his desk and picked up his data padd, which contained his lesson plans. He handed it to his new assistant, so she could browse through his plans. "I'm going to assign some classic literature to Naomi and Jeremy. They are both reading well and I believe are mature enough to spend some quiet time each day reading silently. The rest of the group, except Sierra, I will begin teaching how to read. Sierra, with your help, I'd like to work on communication. We need to help her learn to open up and express herself. Maybe in a few months, we can begin teaching her to read as well. I just pray that we can get her to open up."

Samantha reached out to squeeze Neelix's arm and he flinched from the touch. "I'm sorry," he said. "But I think that's inappropriate. What if one of the children walked in?" He grabbed his data padd back from her and sat down at his desk to work on it. He had everything planned out for the next month.

"Neelix, we have several minutes before any of the children will show up. Now, I want to know what you meant by that!"

"Well–" Neelix felt his mouth going dry. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me. I know that you're a married woman and I respect that." "I see. Maybe I should reconsider becoming your assistant."

"No!" Neelix barely resisted the urge to grab Samantha as he feared she was about to walk away. That's how they'd gotten into this argument! "I really respect you, Sam...and the children need you."

Samantha's expression softened and she nodded. "You have been a very dear friend, Neelix. I appreciate all you've done to help out with Naomi–what you're doing now to help out with all the children. I've made the right decision, being here."

As usual, Naomi was the first of the children to arrive. She had gotten ready for school on her own, showing her maturity. "Hi mom, Neelix," she greeted them. "School is going to be so much more fun now that mom's here to help out with Sierra."

They shared a smile. Neelix was glad that Samantha had a close relationship with her daughter and that Naomi felt comfortable having her mother with her at school. "I couldn't agree with you more," Neelix replied.

The other children soon arrived escorted by their parents. The parents were more quick to leave as they'd become more confident leaving them with Neelix. The teacher and his assistant approached Sierra and Neelix knelt down to the little girl's eye level. "Sierra, you know Lieutenant Wildman," he said. "She's going to help teach you. Does that sound like fun?"

Sierra stared at the Talaxian and he feared that she didn't understand; that she hadn't even heard him speak. Then barely above a whisper, she said, "Okay."

He glanced at Samantha, who was showing a look of pleasure, and for the first time, Neelix felt total confidence. He could give the children a decent education. Sierra would come out of her shell. And one day, Voyager would find its way back into the Alpha Quadrant. He loved happy endings.


End file.
